Song of Battle
by Shyla Grace
Summary: A story about Len and Kaito, out to get... ah... that's a secret. But,I can tell you, Len and Kaito are ninjas. A somewhat suspenceful story of swords, adventure, and an unknown ending.
1. Chapter 1 The dream

"My song is a prayer…" said a soft voice, a dreamy, hazy muffle making the whispered, dark words even more eerie. "The melody is a power…" The voice said again, this time the pitch rose, into one of sorrow and pain. Something seemed to be scaring this voice. "Pray hark to my song of battle." The voice said. Muffled footsteps suddenly filled the air. The voice huffed loudly, and was gone.

"Pray answer and follow my will, my will…" said a new voice. This one sounded younger, but it still had the tone… a tone of impending death. No more muffled footsteps of the other voice could be heard. A blur of yellow shot up. "I shall never die!" It screamed, panic, death, and yet, defiance, edged into the cry.

* * *

><p>"NO! No!" yelled a different voice. It was deeper than the last two, a male's, crying out in desperation. A quick streak of silver, loud footsteps, a flash of sudden green, and a sickly gush of red filled the man's ears and eyes. All of it was bright, distorted, and hazy…<p>

The man's eyes snapped open suddenly. The voices were gone, and he felt a sickly pit form in his stomach. It was dark now, stars over-head, cold, clear, and real. Nothing was as bright anymore… But everything still had a sleepy blur to it. The man looked around. He was on a dusty, old street in the middle of an abandoned town. He felt a hand on his chest, pinning him down. He looked up; it was a black gloved hand. A boy stood above him, holding him down

"It's me, it's Len," Said the boy. "It was a dream, Kaito, nothing less."

* * *

><p>Kaito panted hard, still reeling from his dream. It wasn't really a dream, but Len, being so young, did not need to know. "I'm sorry, Len…"<p>

Len lifted his hand off off kaito's chest, and for the first time, he noticed a sore spot. Len sighed. "No problem. But I have to say, you are one loud sleeper. I had to hold you down to keep you from hurting yourself... or me for that matter."

Kaito breathed hard; slightly embarrassed that he had to be held down in his sleep. And by a kid, no less. One that was six years younger than him. Kaito sighed."I was having that nightmare again." He said. "The one about Miku, and R-." His voice caught on itself, making the last word come out a sharp gag. He brushed off his blue hair and stared at Len, blushing.

Len's eyes turned mournful. "I know who," he said solemnly, lifting up his black gloved hand, unpinning Kaito. "You were sleep-mumbling… Very loudly at that." Len looked around quickly, his blonde hair shaking wildly. "But we can't linger here much longer." He said harshly. "If it's true what you said a few hours ago, we must go, master my already be dead, and if that's true, we would have failed."

Kaito stood up, nodded in agreement, brushed off his long, white and blue coat, and, along with Len, suddenly vanished away, leaving only swirling dust behind.

* * *

><p>The two suddenly appeared on a high wall, miles away from where they just were moments ago. Stretched out below was a beautiful, green yard, shimmering in the light of the full moon. A gentle breeze stirred the many exotic flowers in the elaborate, traditional Japanese garden. The only noise was wind and a gently jiggling wind chime. Kaito looked around the courtyard below. Nothing stirred except for the plants.<p>

Kaito thumbed at his sword scabbard as he looked around. "I guess he's not here yet, " he murmured quietly, half to himself.

Len nodded. "Yes," he said, and then he paused. "Wait, Kaito, who exactly is he?" When Kaito didn't answer, Len sighed. "Kaito, I greatly envy you… I envy you for know who really killed Miku, and whom really destroyed my sister for life. Kaito, it might not seem like it now, but you're very lucky to know these things. You lucky to know how hold a grudge against, even though it is against our code… I wish that I was you."

Kaito didn't look up. "Yea," he breathed in response. "Lucky." The two boys looked at each other slowly, nodded, and descended with absolute silence into the green grass and bushes below. But, if, in that small instance, had Len looked closely at Kaito's face, he would have seen the grief, sorrow and pain of really knowing who etched into his brow.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 The First Fight

_Hey, everyone! It's me, Shyla! I hope you enjoy my story! Thank you macchi-chan for your reveiw!_

* * *

><p>Kaito and Len landed softly in the yard, barely making a sound. Nothing at all stirred. No one was even there to notice… per say. The two boys walked swiftly to the outside wall of the classic dojo. Kaito pressed flat up next to the wall, with Len behind him, not quite as flat. Kaito looked up. They were under a large wooden plank, labeled 'Grandmaster.' Kaito edged over to a corner and carefully peaked around it. His eyes widened.<p>

"It's about time you got here, Kaito." Said Meito, who was leaning on a tree. He pushed himself off and walked toward the pair, sword drawn. Kaito drew his own sword in a flash. "They knew!" he yelled, getting in a ready position. Len, on hearing this, whipped around quickly. He grunted. Mikuo, Luki, Gumiyo, Piko, and Ryuuto, all suddenly appeared and surrounded the two. All five of them had long, sharp swords, all out and ready to kill. Len looked at Kaito, and Kaito at Len. Len pulled out his sword, and along with Kaito, jumped straight into battle; strike first or lose, that's the method they used.

_Clang!_

The first two swords met, sending off the starting note of the melody. Kaito pulled his sword back and swung hard and fast, downing Mikuo and Meito before they could block his attack again. He looked down regretfully at the blood on the grass. Kaito then looked over at Len, whom, at fourteen, was holding his own against four warriors, much older and experienced than himself. Kaito looked at Len. "Len!" he yelled. "I'm leaving this to you!" He quickly ran off, looking for a door into the Grandmaster's traditional dojo.

* * *

><p>Len smiled. "<em>Yes<em>," he thought. "_I can finally cut loose_." He looked around, sword outstretched, deciding _how _to cut loose. "All alone at last, eh, Len?" someone said. Len looked to see it was Piko, smiling with wicked eyes. "You know Len," he began again. "It isn't too late for you to join us. Kaito wouldn't mind. He'll be dead long before he would even know." Len paused, obviously faking that he was thinking about the offer. "Hmm… well, let me see… nope, not happening. I like being what I am… and besides, I wouldn't be caught dead in those things." He gestured for Piko's robes. "Oh, well then." Piko said, slightly grumpy about Len's comment on his robes. "We'll just have to fix that… Len, you do realize, it's four against one. You can't win!" He and the four others all braced themselves, pointing their swords at Len.

Len narrowed his eyes, sizing up them all. "You know what, Piko?" He asked, getting his sword ready. "You all are very lucky. You four will be the first to ever see me at half my full potential. I never cut loose in front of Kaito, but you all, well, let's just say, you won't even have time to duck!"

Len sprinted forward with amazing speed, hitting Luki right in the chest. A quick death. He pulled out his sword from the body and swung backwards, hitting Piko in his heart. Also a quick death. Gumiyo wasn't as lucky. He was hit in the stomach. But Len's best move was saved for last. As Ryuuto ran up and sliced, Len weaved under him, grabbed his wrist, swung, and Ryuuto was down before anyone could even see what had really happened. Len looked around, breathing hard. All four of them were dead in less than a minute.

Len shook his head. "I made a promise to Kaito; I will not lose… or be caught dead in one of those stupid samurai robes…" Len then hunched over and began to take deep breaths, trying to reduce the adrenaline still coursing through him.

* * *

><p><em>Click-<em>

Someone quietly thumbed out his sword. He silently ran up behind the blonde haired boy. The boy, who had no idea that someone was behind him, was still hunched over, breathing hard from the last hard, but short fight. The attacker, smiling cunningly, jumped up high in the air, his sword flashing blue. Then he swung down as hard as he could, aiming to kill the boy…

_**Red…**_

**To ****be ****continued**_**...**_


	3. Chapter 3  Len's Side

_**Red…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Red Sparks.!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The attacker gasped as Len's sword came from out of nowhere, blocking his attack from behind his head, keeping the sword from hitting. Len hadn't even turned around. The two swords ground on each other, making red sparks fly everywhere from both swords. Len quickly spun around, his sword flashing black, slicing at his attacker. He barely missed. The attacker flipped back just in time, and landed a safe distance away. "I thought I heard someone sneaking up behind me," Len said, scanning his attacker with narrowed, angry eyes. "But I didn't think it would be you, of all people…" He said disapprovingly, "Kiyoteru."<p>

Kiyoteru smiled, and held his sword in both hands, spinning it around slowly, in a showy-off kind of way. "You've gotten stronger, Len-kun." He said, looking Len up and down. He frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow. "Len, you look ridiculous. I didn't think going against the samurai was a fashion show."

Len frowned widely. He was wearing long black gloves, reaching up a ways past his elbows, ending a little ways below his short sleeves. His sleeves were on his shoulder, and were black, along with the top bit of his shirt. The black switched to white with an orange stripe separating the two. Black shorts, long black socks, and dark sandals finished off his look; the rouge ninja look.

Len looked down at himself, back up at Kiyoteru, and laughed loudly. "At least I'm not wearing that! You look like you're in a dress! Ha ha-." He cut off short when he caught Kiyoteru's death stare. "Ha… he…heh…egh…" He sighed and lowered his head, in complete embarrassment. Then he looked up and smiled. "I was being completely serious." He said, being completely serious.

Kiyoteru sighed. He was wearing long, white pants, and a simple black top, with white highlights. "Len," he began, adjusting his glasses. "You know I'll have to kill you now. My only wish is for your soul to rest in peace afterwards."

"_**My**_ only wish," Len said, standing in a ready position. "Is to be a sharp sword, ripping apart my enemy!" He yelled the last bit and sprung, meeting Kiyoteru in midair, the clanging of their swords sending off the starting note of the chorus of the song of battle.

* * *

><p><em>*Pray hark to the Song of Battle.*<em>

* * *

><p>Still hanging in midair, Kiyoteru pushed back hard with his sword against Len, who, despite his younger age, was nearly as strong himself… nearly. Both flipped back and slid back on their hands and knees; though Len slid a little farther. Len sprung up and charged, slashing at Kiyoteru wildly with his sword; he missed by a hair's breadth… Kiyoteru counted quickly by spinning his sword at head height… Well, at Len's head height Len's eyes widened and he slid on his knees under the sword, watching his reflection go by in the silver metal.<p>

Len had barely recovered from his slide when Kiyoteru attacked fiercely, slamming his sword down with all his might. Len blocked weakly and was sent sprawling. He rolled on the ground, crouched on his knees for a moment, then sprung back; the last mistake he would ever make. Kiyoteru, sensing his chance, ran forward with lightning speed and stabbed Len in the left side of his stomach, pinning the now dead boy to the outside wall of the dojo… A tragic death underneath the star filled, indigo sky.


	4. Chapter 4 Meanwhile Kaito's Side

_HELLO THERE, EVERYONE! I hope that you are enjoying mt story... thank you for al your comments and subscriptions. I'll be sure to write a LOT more storied for you guys! Oh, by the way, if you want to give suggestions for new stories for me to write, please, feel free to tell me in your reviews!_

_Oh, and sorry for any mistakes... please tell me anything good or bad about my story as you like!_

* * *

><p>Kaito ran through the dojo, looking quickly into every room briefly. He ran past an open door for a split moment, but then stopped in his tracks. "Oh, no…" He breathed. "Please, no!" He took a few steps back into the doorway. The smell of death hit him like a torpedo. Akaito and Taito lay dead, on the matted floor, puddles of long dried blood around them. Kaito nearly broke down. "They must have defended master…" He thought gravely to himself. "That's the only explanation… the only one for why he would have killed them." Kaito bowed in sovereign respect and bolted on, having no time to mourn there.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Their all was for their master;<em>

_Now their spirits are with their master."_

* * *

><p>Kaito ran through the house until he came to the room he wanted. He kicked down the flimsy panel door. He entered the room, sword drawn. Outside the wall to his left, he could hear sounds of fighting; Len. Kaito grunted. He had entered the dojo through the back end of the house, and somehow, without noticing, had gone back to where he came from; just on the other side of the wall. The right wall had a panel slid open, revealing a closed off section of yard. Kaito noted these things quickly, they might come in handy.<p>

Kaito's gaze wasn't on the walls, though. It was on a figure, sitting in the back part of the room. He was on a weaved, rod mat, sipping tea from a small, white cup. In front of his was a small tray, filled with the equivalent of a light snack… mostly eggplant dishes, though. The man's gaze drifted to calmly up to Kaito. He smiled as Kaito said, **_"Gakupo."_** Kaito then charged with all his speed, jumped up in front of Gakupo, and slashed down with all his anger behind the strike.

No one really saw what happened next. But, in the instant of the attack, Gakupo had jumped up and blocked it with what appeared to be a small dagger, hidden under his robe. Gakupo then pushed back with enormous strength, sending Kaito flying half way across the room. Kaito landed smoothly though, sliding in a runner's pose, sword scrapping on the ground. He looked up as Gakupo drew out his own sword slowly from its scabbard, and spun it around. But, instead of attacking, he began to talk. "Kaito… no doubt you had help getting past all my men. Let me guess, you shanghaied little Len into helping you. Ah, I'm right, aren't I? Well, if that be the case, I guess it's only fair that you should know…" A shadow came down over his eyes as he finished. "I've left someone out there to deal with him. You want to know who? Kiyoteru."

Kaito's eyes widened. Kiyoteru had nearly killed them both a while back, when Kaito had left the samurai. No doubt he would have an easy time getting Len…

* * *

><p><em>Bam!<em>

* * *

><p>Kaito's heart sank as he heard a sharp noise from outside, someone hitting the wall. And by the sounds of it, it was a, now dead, Len. Kaito growled as Gakupo laughed. "See what I mean? Len is dead, and it's your fault. What's little Rin going to think when you go back and tell her in the hospital? Oh, wait," he said, a cunning twinge coming into his voice. "You aren't going back." Gakupo pointed his sword at Kaito.<p>

But Kaito didn't even seem to upset about Len dying… In fact, he was smiling. "Why don't we wait for a few more moments, Gakupo? Then, I'm sure you'll see why I left Len alone out there. He may be the youngest of us… but believe me when I say, he was the wits to beat us both combined."

_Believe me when I say Gakupo; Len will never fail._

* * *

><p>Kiyoteru pulled his sword out of Len. His eyes widened. Instead of skin and blood, he had stabbed cushion and spring; a fake body. He looked up sharply to see Len smiling. "That doubtless got stuck pretty deep in me, didn't it?" And with that, Len vanished, but not for long. In a heartbeat, a sword was sticking out from Kiyoteru's back. He gasped his last and sunk down limp on the sword, held firmly by Len. Len pulled his now dirty sword out and let Kiyoteru fall to the ground. Len bowed his head. "I am sorry old friend." He whispered. "But I did say, I was going to be a sword, tearing down my enemy."<p>

_Len's melody of battle had ended, but Kaito's had yet to begin…_

Kaito smiled as the sounds of battle resumed, for a split moment, and then was silent again. Then, through the thin wall, you could hear a muffled voice. "…sorry old friend…" Len's muffled voice said. Kaito smiled wider. "You've lost, Gakupo." He said. "Just give up!"

Gakupo was shaking in fury. "I may have lost my men…" he said, raising his sword. "But I can still have you!" He roared, running like the wind for Kaito, his sword flashing blue as he swung strongly.

* * *

><p><em>Pray answer and follow my will, my will.<em>

_No one survives this night._

_**To Be Continued… **_


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Verse end

_Hi, everyone again! I hope you like the last installment of my first story. Thank you for all the great reviews, and I hope to be able to write more stories for you all. Watch out, my next I'll make even better! Sorry for any future/past mistakes..._

_... oh, by the way, I hope you all enjoy the ending... it's all up to you now..._

* * *

><p>Kaito deftly blocked Gakupo's attack, striking back with an attack of his own, which Gakupo blocked. The two swords ground on each other and the two opponents leaned in close to each other. Kaito growled, vibrations running up and down his body. He looked Gakupo in the eye, and said. "You will die here, old friend." Gakupo's eyes widened and he braced himself. Kaito began to push hard, making Gakupo's purple socked feet slide slowly across the smooth floor. Kaito pushed Gakupo's sword back and sliced. A few strands of purple hair fell to the ground.<p>

Gakupo flipped back. He looked down at his hair, one side was now shorter than the other "You've gotten stronger, Kaito… too bad you weren't like this back then. Maybe then Miku would be alright." He taunted. Gakupo smiled as a vein began pulsing on Kaito's brow. He was getting frustrated. Kaito ran forward and chopped air with his sword madly, getting angrier and angrier as Gakupo didn't even fight back. He just ducked, jumped, and dodged. Finally, Gakupo ducked and punched Kaito in the stomach, making Kaito fly into a nearby door pole. Gakupo ran forward, sword pointed at Kaito's head.

Kaito flipped back into the yard quickly, watching Gakupo's sword easily slice the wooden beam. Gakupo walked calmly onto the soft grass, roughly pulling out his sword from the wood. Kaito shook; Gakupo was strong. Gakupo smiled, and vanished. He reappeared above Kaito, roared, and slammed his sword down with amazing speed. A shock wave erupted when Kaito attempted to block. He was sent tumbling toward the wall. Kaito looked back; nowhere to run. He looked up at Gakupo. He was standing a little ways away. With a smile on his face, Gakupo slashed.

Kaito barely had time to lean back in order to dodge Gakupo's attack. He watched as Gakupo's unnaturally sharp sword sliced the stone wall behind him; as easily as butter through a knife. Kaito's eyes widened in shock, he was going to die. And when you believe that, it's true. For Gakupo stabbed, again, and again, while Kaito feebly dodged. Finally, Gakupo yelled, "Just like the master, YOU ARE WEAK!" And he thrust his sword forward. Kaito tried to dodge, but the sword hit him on his shoulder. Kaito gasped and pulled the sword out, but it was too late. Kaito slumped back on the wall and slid down. A smear of blood followed him down it. Kaito breathed heavily and dropped his sword as the morning sun came out, the light shining of the blood coming from his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>My only wish is to be a strong shield, protecting my master<em>

_To protect everything until the last_

* * *

><p>Gakupo lowered his sword; the tip standing an inch away from Kaito's lowered head. It was just the same... like all those years ago, on that night, by the fire…<p>

_..._

_Dreamy footsteps came from inside the house. No one paid heed. A hand this time, reached out from the open panel. "Stop…" The dreamy voice said. Gakupo turned around. A young girl with black hair, dressed in a pink kimono stepped out, a dreamy mist following her. "Gakupo…" she crooned. " The melody, the melody is the spirit. Pray answer and follow my will, my will… that's your song, Rin told me… the song of your battle…"_

* * *

><p>A single drip of water came from nearby, and broke the spell. Gakupo was still looking bewildered when he heard a slight noise. He turned around just in time to see Kaito grab his sword and swing it at him. Gakupo leaped out of the way. "Stubborn mule!" He barked. "Just die! You've failed!"<p>

Kaito stood up slowly. "The singing voice is a prayer, the melody is a power…" he chanted, standing up straight. He looked up. His blue eyes pierced Gakupo to the core; sending shivers down the purple man's spine. Kaito took a breath and said, "Pray hark to the song of battle!" He flung his arms open and yelled. "Victory will be in my hands!" He ran forward attacking like thunder; strong and proud.

Kaito hit Gakupo with unreal speed for a wounded fighter. Gakupo slashed back and forth, each time either blocking or being blocked by one of Kaito's attacks. Kaito jumped back grunted in pain, grabbing his shoulder. But he didn't stay there long, Gakupo was coming. Gakupo ran forward, Kaito ran forward, grasping at his shoulder. While they were running, Kaito's shoulder exploded with pain, causing him to lose balance. Gakupo tripped on a rock. Both men lost balance, yelled in anger, slashed wildly, and both saw their memories of friendship flash before their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Len ran to the back of the house. He finally found where Kaito had been fighting. He ran into a room, where he found a few stands of purple hair laying on the ground. He knelt and picked it up. "Gakupo…?" He whispered slowly. Len looked up; a panel leading outside was open. Len stood up and ran for it. He burst outside. And the only thing Len saw was, not either of the fighters, but a shining silver sword, glinting in the new morning light, surrounded by a dreamy haze…<em>

* * *

><p><em>My power was for my master<em>

_My hope was in my master_

_My all was for my master_

_My only wish is _

_To now life a peaceful life together, forever._

**_The song has ended. _**


End file.
